An organic light emission phenomenon generally refers to a phenomenon that converts electric energy to light energy using an organic material. An organic light emitting device using an organic light emission phenomenon typically has a structure that includes an anode; a cathode, and an organic material layer therebetween. Herein, the organic material layer is usually formed as a multilayer structure formed with different materials in order to improve the efficiency and the stability of an organic light emitting device, and for example, may be formed with a hole injection layer, a hole transfer layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transfer layer, an electron injection layer, and the like. In the structure of such an organic light emitting device, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode flow into the organic material layer when voltage is applied between the two electrodes, excitons form when the electrons and the holes injected are recombined, and light emits when these excitons fall back to the ground state.
There have been continuous demands for the development of new materials that can be used in organic light emitting devices such as above.